shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 01
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Shugo Chara! manga. Summary Plot Seiichiiro Suzuki, a young boy with eyeglasses, is surrounded by two male bullies. Amu Hinamori suddenly appears and tells them that they are blocking her pathway. Upon recognizing her from rumors (which are over exaggerated), the two bullies flee in panic. Seiichiiro was astounded and asks her for an autograph, but Amu tells him to buzz off. At Seiyo Elementary Academy, everyone is talking about Amu behind her back, making new rumors about her outer character. At home, Amu's family are eating dinner while watching a TV program hosted by fortune-teller, Nobuko Saeki, who is talking about guardian angels. Amu tries to stay cool, but she is actually paying her every attention to it. When she walks back into her bedroom, she finally falls to bed, thinking about all the troubles of not being able to live like other normal girls. That night, she begs for her guardian angel to give her the courage to become her other self. The next morning, Amu finds three eggs lying on her bed. One is red with hearts, one is blue with spades, and one is green with clubs. Unable to leave them at home, she decides to take them to school without anyone noticing. Just as she arrives, the four Seiyo Academy Guardians appear in public as many students are awestruck of their amazing royaline style. Amu immediately notices the leader of the Guardians, Tadase Hotori, who is also known as the King's Chair. A student named Saaya Yamabuki dreams about marrying Tadase, but someone blows her off by saying that Amu would be better. Amu, at the same time, tries to hold back her attraction to Tadase. Suddenly, the red egg in her bag moves. Tadase notices it and tries to talk to her. Amu felt very nervous from him, so she uses her outer character to buzz him off. As she walks away, she regrets having said such mean things to Tadase. Meanwhile, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, also known as Queen's Chair, asking Tadase if he thinks she is the one. He replies "yes" that he feels really sure that Amu is the chosen one. During a Guardian Assembly, Amu watches Tadase holding his speech while thinking about how badly she wants to apologize to him, but lacks the courage to do it. Suddenly, the red egg starts to speak to her in her thoughts and uses a Character Change on her to make her confess to Tadase. Though she says it out loud in front of many students, Tadase denies it by saying that he has someone he likes. Feeling crushed by those words, Amu runs off from the assembly. As she continues to run, she unwittingly falls into a hole under a construction site and encounters Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He smells some eggs from her bag and steals the red egg. When Amu tries to get it back, a bulldozer comes and prepares to bury the two of them. Just then, the red egg hatches and Amu's first Guardian Character, Ran, is born. Ran uses Character Change to make Amu jump into the air. Amu asks what she is, and Ran explains that she is her Guardian Character that is born from her desired wish to become somebody else. Ikuto, in Character Change form, attempts to steal Amu's two other eggs. Suddenly, the electric line that they are standing on goes off and Amu get electrocuted. Tadase arrives just in time to catch Amu in his Character Change form. Characters In order of appearance: Trivia *In the manga, Amu starts off as a fourth grader, while the anime starts at the beginning of her fifth year. *In the manga, after the two boys had run away from Amu at the very beginning, there was an elderly woman alongside Seiichiiro Suzuki. In episode 1 of the anime version, the elderly woman does not appear. *Ikuto Tsukiyomi first appears in the construction hole sleeping. He can smell the essence of the eggs only when they are nearby. In episode 1, he was sleeping in another area with grassy field and his smell of the essence of eggs is much greater than in the manga. * The Humpty Lock does not appear in this chapter until later, whereas the Humpty Lock was introduced from episode 1 of the anime. * When the four Guardians appeared, only Tadase Hotori and Nadeshiko Fujisaki introduced themselves in this chapter. In episode 1, Yaya Yuki and Kukai Soma were added in the scene when all four of them appeared. * In the manga, there were some workers working in the construction site. In the anime, all the workers had a day off. * In the anime, Amu doesn't get electrocuted; she is seen on the scaffolding of a building under construction instead of the electric line. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters